Head Radio
Head Radio es una emisora de Soft rock y música contemporánea que aparece en Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Es dirigida por el DJ Michael Hunt (Russ Mottla). Head Radio es la radio favorita de la Banda los Diablos, y es propiedad de la corporación Love Media, que a su vez es propiedad de Donald Love. Head Radio y Lips 106 FM mantienen una competencia en Liberty City. En GTA: LCS se puede escuchar al DJ Michael Hunt decir: "Screw you Lips 106, just because your radio is the best" (traducido al español sería: "Púdrete Lips 106, solo por que tu radio es la mejor"). Grand Theft Auto Se sabe que esta radio es la mas antigua de la saga GTA. En Grand Theft Auto solo esta disponible en algunos autos de las tres ciudades: Liberty City, San Andreas y Vice City. No se sabe cual es el nombre de su DJ, pero al parecer se trata de una mujer y su frase es "Head radio, music for your pleasure" que traducido sería: "Head radio, musica para tú placer". Grand Theft Auto 2 En GTA 2 hay una pista que dice: "Who needs Lips when you've got Head", que en español sería: "Quién necesita labios si tengo cabeza" refiriendose a la competencia con Lips 106. La emisora se puede encontrar en Bayano al sur del hospital. Se identifica por una gran antena en su techo y un letrero que contiene el dibujo de una cabeza calva con una escritura que dice "Head Radio". En este juego sus djs son Phanny Joe Styles y Johnny Riccaro tienen sus segmentos en dicha emisora con musica que a ellos mas les gusta . Grand Theft Auto III En esta entrega la Radio tiene su ubicación en Hepburn Heights, cerca de Borgnine Taxis. Al frente está aparcado un Kuruma y una Moonbeam. No tiene relevancia en la historia, pero en el tejado hay un lanzallamas. Canciones Grand Theft Auto 1 *Reality Bubble - Days Like These (C.Conner) *Meme Traders - Automatic Transmission (Grant Middleton) *Ohjaamo - Complications (C.Conner) Grand Theft Auto 2 *Apostles Of Funk - Yellow Butter *Pussywillows - Real Love *Davidson - All I Wanna Do *The One - Southpark *Bula Matari - Taxi Driver Must Die *Flytronix - Pendulum *Anna - Do It On Your Own *Testing - My Tiny World Grand Theft Auto III *Dil-Don't - Stripe Summer *Whatever - Good Thing *Craig Gray - Fade Away *Conor and Jay - Change *Frankie Fame - See Through You *Scatwerk - Electronic Go Go *Dezma - Life Is But A Mere Supply *Tom Novy - Back To The Streets (canción eliminada) *Conor and Jay - Carry Me Off (canción eliminada) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Conor and Jay - Train *Cloud Nineteen - The One For Me *Purser - Take The Pain *L-Marie (feat. Raff) - Free Yourself *15 Ways - Drive *Rosco Stow - Welcome to the Real World *Vanilla Smoothie - Keep Dreaming thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Curiosamente Head Radio es una parodia a la banda Inglesa RadioHead. *En la vida real existe la emisora de radio Head Radio siendo una emisora estadounidense. *En la cutscene inicial de la misión Rollercoaster Ride, en la entrevista de Jane Hopper será la unica vez que sera una radio de habla. *En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Michael mencionara a San Andreas, diciendo que se sortearan entradas para el Glory Hole Theme Park, que esta ubicado en ese estado. *En el beta de GTA III, el logo sería distinto las letras serían rosadas y no tendría fondo azul. *Es la unica radio de la Saga Grand Theft Auto en aparecer en cuatro entregas y la única en aparecer en tres generaciones. *Iba a aparecer en Grand Theft Auto IV, pero por razones desconocidas fue eliminada. *En iOS hay un Bug, que si cuando estamos escuchando esta radio, presionamos el radar, la radio se reiniciara. Imágenes Head Radio gta2.png|Logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto 2. Hed radio beta.jpg|Beta del logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto III. Head.jpg|Logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto III. HeadRadio.png|Logo de Head Radio en Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories. de:Head Radio en:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio pt:Head Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Love Media Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto